RWBY OC Fic
by MaximalCatPossible
Summary: A short fic of my RWBY OC, and how he entertained within the world of Remnant.
_There was a wild colonial boy,_ _Jack Duggan was his name_

A young man with reddish brown hair walks along the dirt path with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

 _He was born and raised in Ireland, in a place called Castlemaine_

 _The young man passed along trees and grassy fields. Along the way, an old shepard with his flock of sheep waves to him and yelled "Hello Roy!" The boy waves back to the kind Shepard._

 _He was his father's only son,_ _his mother's pride and joy_ _And dearly did his parents love_ _the wild colonial boy_

The boy arrives at his house where he drops his bag at the doorstep. He walks into the kitchen where his father surprises him by ruffling his hair playfully. His mother also appears and lightly kisses him on the cheek, even though she's a bit shorter than him. There's a warm meal waiting for him in his spot at the table, as well as a birthday present. He looks back to see both of his parents smiling at him and saying "Happy Birthday, Roy Jackduggan".

 _At the early age of eighteen years,_ _he began his wild career_

The boy, now a teenager, stands at attention in a line full of soldiers. Despite being younger and shorter than most others, he was still one of the most focused and well trained.

 _Upon a horse he rode away,_ _With a smirk that knew no fear_

The soldier stood in the back of an assault jeep. He worked the mounted turret in he back, mowing down dozens of Grimm with a smirk on his face.

 _He robbed the rich, to help the poor,_ _he stabbed James MacEvoy_ _A terror to Australia was_ _the wild colonial boy_

At one point in his career, the soldier helped lift a Faunus child over a wall during an emergency evacuation in a storm. There was even a time when he and more soldiers were sent to stop a criminal and his organization. During that time, the soldier ran up behind Roman Torchwood and stabbed him twice in the side. It wasn't a fatal stab, but one that was remembered by him and his crew.

 _One morning on the prairie,_ _as Jack he rode along_

The young man was out patrolling alone on the borders of the forest one afternoon.

 _A-listening to the mocking bird,_ _a-singing a cheerful song_

As he patrolled, he noticed a bird in the trees. He watched it with a smile. However, his smile faded as the bird flew away, and he sensed the presence of someone or something else.

 _Up stepped a band of troopers:_ _Kelly, Davis and Fitzroy,_ _They all set out to capture him,_ _the wild colonial boy_

The soldier tuck and rolled out of the way as two bullets zoomed past him. They both missed his body, but one knocked his rifle off of his back. Before he could get off the ground, something from above nearly struck him down. He moved out of the way but received what felt like a kick to his chest. As he stood up, three figures approached him. They were known as Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustri. However, illusions blurred the figures of them all, leaving only colored silhouettes.

 _Surrender now, Jack Duggan,_ _for you see we're three to one._

Mercury put his fist up and took a fighting stance, tapping the heel of his foot three times.

 _Surrender in the Queen's high name,_ _you are a plundering son_

Emerald grinned as she switched her dual pistols into their dual bladed Kusarigama form.

 _Jack drew two pistols from his belt,_ _he proudly waved them high._ _"I'll fight, but not surrender,"_ _said the wild colonial boy_

Although he couldn't see what they looked like, he could tell they were getting ready to fight. The soldier removed his helmet, and tossed it to the ground. After a few proud seconds, he reached for his guns at his waist. One was the standard Atlesian pistol each soldier received, and the other was an old revolver that was given to him by his grandfather. As soon as his guns were drawn, Emerald and Mercury rushed him.

 _Jack fired a shot at Kelly,_ _which brought him to the ground_

Even with a disadvantage, the boy shot and managed to nail Mercury in the leg. He must've hit him just right, as his mechanical knee gave out and Mercury fell onto his side.

 _And turning round to Davis,_ _he received a fatal wound_

The soldier hadn't forgotten about Emerald. However, he neglected to remember the third silhouette. As he turned around to meet Emerald, a sizzling noise entered his ears. Emerald's silhouette stopped right in front of him, as did the soldier.

 _A bullet pierced his proud young heart,_ _from the pistol of Fitzroy_ _And this is how they captured him,_ _the wild colonial boy_

He looked down to his chest where a fiery arrow stuck out from his heart. His eyes narrowed to the blurry image of Cinder, where she still had her bow raised. Everything seemed to fall and turn dark. The three villains watched as the soldier fell on his side. His body grew cold and limp as he collapsed. The darkness eventually overtook him, and the world around him was no more.

* * *

 **So this is something I wanted to do for my RWBY OC. I have his info written elsewhere, and I also RP him on Tumbler. The song I used for this chapter was "The Wild Colonial Boy". It had various versions to the lyrics, but I stuck to the Irish version, or at least the Irish version I grew up with. To get a feel for the song, look up the song "Wild Colonial Boy", by "Oliver Cane". Anyways, this character IS based off of the Wild Colonial Boy. I'll get to writing more about him in later chapters, and I'll use another song to help get a better feel for him.**


End file.
